


After all this (You're still my home)

by Amegrahu12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, But It'll Be Okay, F/F, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, I love Lena, Post-Season 5, They've got some stuff to work through, but she's done some shady shit, mind-control, reconcilliation, they're just dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amegrahu12/pseuds/Amegrahu12
Summary: Everything falls apart in the end. Lena discovers that it is impossible to eliminate evil in humanity without ridding them of free-will. When she refuses to use her creation, Hope takes over. Hope takes control of Lena but is eventually thwarted by the superfriends. In the aftermath, Kara is left trying to pick up the shattered pieces of her friend and herself.





	After all this (You're still my home)

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism welcome.

It was Kara who figured it out in the end. It was Kara that realized that this  _ thing  _ wearing Lena’s skin wasn’t Lena. It was Kara who lured Hope to the DEO. Hope was placed in a containment cell and the superfriends went through the lab. It had been easy, once they realized. 28 people had been turned into robotic drones, but it had been easy. Lena had realized the reason she couldn’t get rid of the zombie effect. It was because it was impossible to get rid of the zombie effect, and when she couldn’t bring herself to use her creation, Hope stepped in. Literally. Hope took control of Lena’s body and continued her plan, regardless of the cost. So now, Lena’s body was in a cell, and they had no way to know if she was still alive. They had a way to remove Hope, but it was risky. Hope had fully attached herself to Lena’s brain, one wrong move and Lena would die. Just like Eve. They had found her body in the lab, abandoned on the floor. So much for lab hygiene standards. It was Kara who found her. It was Kara who found the notes on the Non-Nocere project, and it was Kara who, to everyone’s shock, was listed as Lena’s medical proxy. It was her decision. Just hers. 

Hope was putting on her best show when Kara came in, begging and pleading, pretending she was Lena. Seeing that much fear on Lena’s face, no matter who was underneath it, twisted Kara’s insides painfully. They had her restrained. Alex had Lena’s-- Alex had Hope’s hands cuffed to the wall. Kara sat down next to her, and, as calmly as she could, asked,

“Does Lena want you out?” Hope stared at her in horror. She was a good actress, Kara had to give her that. Hope pulled at her wrists where they were held to the wall. 

“Kara this is ridiculous! Let me go. How could you honestly believe that I'm some robot? I'm just me Kara. The same person I've always been.” Kara stared unflinchingly back at the machine using her best friend’s face.

“Just because you're the same person you've always been, doesn't mean you're the right person. I read the research, Hope. I know you can’t lie. I know you’re in there.” The facade Hope had been wearing dropped. 

“If you've read the research then you know it doesn’t matter what Lena wants right now. This was her plan, even if she isn't the one executing it.” Her voice was monotone, her expression blank. “Besides, by all my readings of your technology, If you attempt to remove me, you will kill her.” Kara didn’t move. Didn’t blink. 

“That's why we won't be using DEO tech. Can you access Lena's memories?" Hope nodded, "Then you remember Jack." Hope recoiled slightly and quickly schooled her expression. Too little too late. "When Jack died, Lena was devastated. She wanted to ensure that nothing like that ever happened again. Do you know what she did." Hope said nothing, "She built a schematics for a device that could remove nanites from a person, in theory, without killing them." Kara picked up a device that was very much reminiscent of the device they used to trap the spider tattoo alien. Kara let out a shuddering breath. "This is that device. There are risks. Which is why I came to talk. I just didn't come to talk to you, Hope." Hope stared,

"Lena can't talk to you, Ms. Danvers. It is possible she cannot even hear you."

"I know. But I do have to try. Lena, if you can hear me I really need you to respond okay? Despite the risks, do you want me to remove Hope?” Hope blinked; her expression flickered and then she jerked forward. Lena stared at Kara with terrified determination in her eyes. 

“Kara? Get this thing out of my brain. Please.” Kara smiled, a reassuring smile that could not hide the fear in her eyes. 

“Okay” and then Hope was back. Her eyes dead but her voice pleading. Kara lifted the nanite removal gun. 

“No. No please you can’t! You could kill her. You take me out and you’ll kill her! Don’t do this” Kara took Lena’s head and pushed it over so that she could see the back of her neck. Hope’s pleas echoed in the tight space. “Don’t! Please don’t!” A tear dripped off Kara’s chin, she placed the needle at the base of Lena’s skull. “Please! Please!” She pulled the trigger. Lena seized, every muscle in her body strained as her back arched. Kara held her as steady as she could, watching the nanobots fill the chamber in the gun. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Lena went limp. Kara cradled her head in her hands.

"Alex! She's not breathing!" Kara ripped the handcuffs from the wall and Lena's wrists. 

"Get a gurney in here!" Alex's order rang out through the hall. They were prepared. They had all known the risks. 

"Get the AED, and someone bring me an intubation kit!" Kara lifted Lena's body onto the gurney. Alex began chest compressions. 

_ 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2- _

_ _ "Kara! Move we're going shock her." Kara hadn't realized she was still holding Lena's hand. 

"Clear!"  _ BEEP _ "Damn it, she’s still in V-Tach. Charging 370. Clear!"  _ BEEP  _

_ 1 2 3 -- POP-- 5 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 45 12345 1234512345 _

_ " _ Kara? Come on, come on." Her hands were over her ears. Someone had her arm, they were pulling her. Pulling her away from Lena. 

"I'm not leaving. No." Kara planted her feet and looked up at who had been pulling her away. It was J'onn.

"There's nothing you can do now." For someone so intimidating, it was astounding how gentle his voice could be. "It's okay. Alex will take good care of her. It's okay." His arms were around her now, and she sobbed like a child into his shoulder, allowing herself to be led away.

Kara sat in the lobby. Waiting. She hated waiting. She remembered all those years ago waiting in a very different lobby, waiting to see her Aunt Lara with Kal-El. She had been so excited. She had hated the waiting. Lara had practically glowed in her healing bed with her son. She’d looked so happy. She couldn’t have known then, what was to come: that her son would know her face only by the cold statues decorating the Fortress of Solitude. He would never know her touch. She remembered seeing them, Lara and Jor, that day. They were holding each other when her pod left. Had they died holding each other? Or did they die alone, trapped apart by medical walls, as the radiation from the destruction killed them slowly over days? Would she ever hold Lena again? Kara didn’t want her to die alone. 

“Kara! Kara! She’s okay!” Alex’s voice lifted her away from the darkness. Kara didn’t think she would ever feel as relieved as in that moment. 

“Can I see her?” Alex smiled and nodded. Lena was in the med-bay. Kara thought the harsh lighting of her apartment made her look pale, it had nothing on the med-bay lights. The tube had been removed and instead, a cannula wound its way over her ears and below her nose. She was sleeping and her chest rose and fell reassuringly. Kara sank into the chair nearest the bed and took Lena’s hand. Her hand brushed something cold and hard. Lena’s left wrist was cuffed to the bed. 

“Alex, what is this?” Alex took a step backward,

“She broke the law, Kara. She conducted an illegal human trial that ended up killing Eve.” 

“She almost died.” 

“Because of an evil she created. She committed a crime, Kara.” 

“Which one of us hasn’t?” Alex ran her fingers through her hair,

“We’ve already had this argument.” 

“And we never finished it.”

“What we do is different.”

“Alex, you assaulted your superior officer and had her memory wiped. I was an accessory.”

“Kar-” 

“No.” Kara raised her hand, Alex huffed and shook her head, but said nothing. “We have each committed treason on at least 3 different counts. Brainy regularly hacks into people’s servers without a warrant. I break and enter literally every day. I stole government property, and that’s not even getting started with everything I did while under red kryptonite.” Kara held up a hand again as Alex started to interrupt, “It may have been under the effects of poison but I still did it. I had Lena press a button that caused the mass deaths of every Daxamite that was on this planet. We don’t even know how many escaped or how many people I killed because there wasn’t enough left of them to identify. We arrest people without a warrant and hold them without trial. Rao, the only reason we ever let Maxwell Lord go was because he knew my identity. J’onn stole the identity of a DEO official for the sole purpose of evading the government and changing its process. He also, you know, mindwiped his entire people into thinking his brother didn’t exist. Did we put him in a cell? What difference is there between what he did and what Lena did?” 

“What J’onn did was wrong.” 

“But we aren’t imprisoning him for it.” 

“You guys are really loud, you know that?” Kara and Alex turned and gaped. Lena pushed herself up on the bed and pulled the cannula off her face. Bags hung under her eyes and she winced, reaching for broken ribs. She came to a harsh stop when her wrist caught on the cuff. Her eyes traced from the cuff to Kara and Alex, and back again. Her shoulders sank, “I see.” 

“Lena-” Kara began, 

“It’s okay. I understand.” Alex wilted at the defeat in her voice. She swallowed and took a heavy breath.

“I should go. I’ll be back in a bit to check your vitals and- well- to check your vitals.” Lena nodded. She left quickly, but not as quickly as Kara snapped off the cuff in her absence. 

“I’m taking you home.” Lena blinked blearily, 

“What? Shouldn’t we wait for Alex to check me over before I go?” Kara clenched her jaw and continued disconnecting her from the monitors. “Unless,” Lena gave a smile that looked more like a grimace, “She’s not coming by to check my vitals is she? She’s coming to put me to a cell.” Kara’s rigid avoidance of eye-contact was answer enough. 

“Kara…” 

“I’m taking you home.” 

“Okay.” Lena looped her arm over Kara’s shoulder and they walked to the door. 

The rest of the way down the steps and toward the balcony they moved in silence, interrupted only by Lena’s labored breaths. 

“What, exactly, do you think you are doing?” Alex’s voice cracked across the room like a whip. Kara very nearly flinched at the sound. Sometimes, Alex seemed much more dangerous than her superpowered sibling. This was one of those times. 

“I’m taking her home.” 

“You are  _ not. _ ” Alex reached for Lena’s arm. Her hand froze as a fist closed tightly around her wrist. Kara’s eyes were mournful but hard as steel. 

“I’m taking her home, Alex. So unless you want to physically restrain me, we are leaving.” She left no room for discussion. Alex leaned forward as if to argue but then her shoulders sagged. 

“Okay. Just-” she sighed, “Just don’t leave town.” Kara nodded, released her sister’s arm and gave her an apologetic grimace. She turned to Lena. “I know how much you hate flying, but it’s somewhat unavoidable right now.” Lena turned slightly green. “How would you prefer I carry you?”   
“Whatever you find easiest. I don’t want any more trouble.” Kara nodded and lifted Lena into her arms. There was a rush of wind, and both superhero and billionaire were gone. Alex let out a heavy breath. She could feel a headache coming on; this was going to cause a lot of paperwork. 

Kara landed gently on the balcony of Lena’s apartment and lowered her from her arms. As soon as she had landed, Lena had begun pulling away, eager to get her feet on solid ground. Kara walked inside after her, sat down on the couch and pulled the nano suit into her glasses. She silently fiddled with them under Lena’s penetrating stare. 

“Why are you helping me?”Kara stilled and lent her a sad smile,

“You’re my friend.” Lena shook her head, pacing back and forth.

“No. I don’t understand. I lied to you. I used you. Kara, I forced Hope into Eve. I as good as killed her. Why are you helping me? Why did you argue with your sister for me? Why do you care?” 

“Because I lo-” She took a heavy breath and planted herself in front of Lena’s pacing, “Because I care about you.” Kara took Lena’s head in her hands. “Lena, you could burn down the world, and I would still care about you.” 

“I don’t deserve it.” 

“I don’t care. Fault doesn’t matter. What matters is that it happened and we need to move forward.” She sighed and brushed Lena’s hair behind her ear, “You did a terrible, terrible thing, and later,” Kara gave a wet laugh, “We are going to have a long conversation about healthy management of emotions. But would you have done what you did if everyone you loved hadn’t betrayed you? If I hadn’t? We can’t get bogged down in the blood on our hands. Rao, Lena, there is more on mine then I care to admit, but we have to move forward. It is the only way we survive.” Kara wrapped Lena in her arms, she was trembling. Tears dripped down and wet Kara’s shoulder. 

“I’ve really messed up this time.” Kara gently stroked her hair as she cried silently into her shoulder, her voice was impossibly tender. 

“Yeah. But that doesn’t mean you can’t make it right.” They sat on the white couch, still entangled in each other’s arms. They sat like that for a while, both calmed by the presence of the other. Lena leaned in and pressed her forehead to Kara’s. She shouldn’t be this beautiful, Kara thought, her hair was a mess, her eyes bloodshot, bags hung under her eyes. She shouldn’t be this beautiful. Kara didn’t think. She didn’t consider the future or what this could do. She kissed her. It was gentle and afraid and Lena melted into it. And then Kara was halfway across the room with apologies streaming from her mouth. 

“Kara.”

“I am so so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I should go, you know, you’re hurt and you need rest and-”

“Kara.”

“Food and sleep. I should get some take out. I know your order at Big Belly Burger. Unless you want something different, I mean I don’t want to be presumptuous and m-” She let out an undignified squeak as Lena grabbed her by the shirt and crashed their lips together. It was hungry and deep, two people desperately trying to hold together in the face of a hurricane. Lena was out of breath when they finally pulled apart, her hands tangled in Kara’s hair. Kara gaped, 

“I- You-”

“Yeah.”

“You just-”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay.”

They returned to the couch. Tomorrow they would have to face DEO. Tomorrow there would be press releases to write and report on. Tomorrow Lena would have to face judgment and Kara would have to help pass it. But right now, in this moment, they are safe. They are okay. They are home.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not want to in any way excuse what Lena did. It was kidnapping, assault and possibly murder. Whether or not she had good intentions going in, her actions were cruel and evil. I am simply trying to find an outcome, in-character for all involved, where this actually works out. I think more than anything else, the discovery that Lena has used and lied to her would be more a cause for grief for Kara than anger. I’d like to believe that these characters will learn from their mistakes (of course this is a CW show so that may be too much to ask). Honestly, I have an entire meta-essay I could write with these characters. If there is something you want to ask me, feel free to ask in the comments or send me an ask at my Tumblr, bitchforarainbow. Thanks for reading!


End file.
